Foreign Waters
by NarutoFallenAngel123
Summary: Just before the Hunter Exams, Gon and his friends encounter a strange girl. Her past and current motives are unknown, but she seems determined to follow them around. Who knows. Maybe she wants to take the Hunter Exams with them? OC
1. Chapter 1: From Nowhere

Everyone on the ship was celebrating as the storm raged on. The relief of saving Katzo from falling into the ocean was so contagious that even Leorio and Kurapika had finally resolved their dispute. Gon smiled as he stared back at the sea happy that his new friends were getting along. It was then that Gon noticed something glow in moonlight in the dark ocean.

"Hey guys! I see someone in the water!"

All eyes turned toward Gon, who leaped into action, tying a rope around his waist as he jumped into the inky waters. This time Kurapika and Leorio did not have a chance to catch Gon before he hit the water. Instead they had to scramble to grab the rope connected to their friend which was not anchored to any part of the ship. Other crew members came to help hold the rope and look out for Gon in the oscillating waves. It was not long before both Gon and another figure were hauled onto the ship.

Many were surprised and puzzled to see a young girl in a silver evening gown. It seemed to be so bizzare and out of place that most of them had to wipe the rain from their eyes to make sure they were seeing her correctly. However, any further speculations were halted when Gon started to shake her. Soon it became apparent that she was not breathing and Leorio jumped into action. Barking out to give him room, Leorio began to perform 30 chest compressions while Kurapika did the 2 rescue breaths afterwards.

After about 3 sets of chest compression and breaths, there was still no sign of life. Her skin was becoming colder and bluer with every passing minute. Kurapika could feel the desperation and frustration radiating from Leorio as the chances for this girl's survival seemed slimmer and slimmer. The young blonde was just about to tell Leorio that they should stop just as the man gave an angered yell with his fist plummeting onto the girl chest cracking her ribs. Immediately, the girl began to vomit about a gallon of seawater while Kurapika and Leorio turned her to her side.

The tense atmosphere that had quietly developed, vanished with the sound of the girl's raspy breathing. Despite the relief among the crowd, Kurapika and Leorio still knew that she needed more care and quickly. Picking up the barely conscious girl, Leorio turned to the Captain, "Do you have a warm place she can rest? We need to get her out of these wet clothes and in a warm blanket before she gets hypothermia."

The Captain said nothing as he lead Leorio and his friends to his own cabin. "She can stay here for now. The fire should still be going and there are extra clothes and blankets in the chest by the bed." Leorio nodded his thanks as he walked in and began to close the door behind him. Kurapika stuck his foot in the threshold before the door closed shut and gave Leorio a sharp stare.

"Do you really expect us to leave you alone with a young helpless girl?"

Anger was the first expression to flash across his face just before Leorio smoothed it with a determined glare.

"I know what you think about me, but I would **NEVER** harm or touch any woman inappropriately without her permission, especially if they are unconscious. I just want to help her, but I would also like to give her as much privacy as possible. So having you and Gon gawk at her would violate her right to privacy. I know how to change her clothes in a way that will keep her modesty. So there! Are you happy now you jerk? Ok, then let me do this before she freezes to death!"

A stunned Kurapika backed off as Leorio slammed the door. Next to him Gon blinked.

"What's so inappropriate about helping her change? I used to help Auntie Mito button the back of her dress when she couldn't reach them all the time at home?"

The older boy could not help, but sigh. "Gon, let me explain that to you at a later time."

Kurapika turned to the Captain who continued to stare intently at his own door.

"Captain, do you happen to know if there are cruise ships that frequent these waters?"

The red nosed man stroked his beard in thought. "That's the thing about that. There should not be any ships, or boats in this area because of these seasonal storms and because this area is restricted to everyone except for ships involved in the Hunter Exams."

Calculating eyes stared back at the closed door. "So in other words we have no idea where she came from?"

The Captain nodded his head before turning on his heel toward the other sleeping quarters. "I suggest you boys get some sleep. The poor girl won't be awake till tomorrow afternoon I reckon. We can ask her where she came from then."

With that, the Captain walked away. Everyone else began to disperse from the deck to get some shut eye. Kurapika stared at the Captains door for a couple more seconds before following Gon to their respected sleeping area.

They will figure things out tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Break Through

Just as the Captain said, the girl woke up the next day in the late afternoon. Dry heaving coughs echoed from the cabin was what alerted the boys to her. When they arrived, the boys discovered her in a precarious position. Red in the face and teetering off the edge of the bed, a young girl with long black hair was desperately trying to reach for the water pitcher that was just out of her reach on the nightstand. Startled by the banging of the door opening, she stumbled knocking the pitcher to the ground.

Gon, with his quick reflexes, managed to catch her before she hit her head against the nightstand. Leorio was right behind Gon to help her back into the bed, and proceeded to do a focused assessment. Just by touching her beet red face, Leorio could feel that she had a high temperature as well as having shortness of breath and was mildly dehydrated. Cursing under his breath, Leorio demanded that Kurapika get some clean rags and a bowl of cold water, and for Gon to get another pitcher of water. As the other two scurred away, Leorio tried to see if he could get some information on his new patient.

"Hello Miss, my name is Leorio Paladiknight. I am a medical student in training. I am here to take care of you. Can you tell me what's your name, and what is the last thing you remember?"

The bespectacled man soon realized that the woman was staring at him in confusion and fear. Her gaze was hazy and unfocused. It seemed that her fever and her exhaustion was too much for her to concentrate. Despite that, Leorio smiled softly and spoke in soothing tones to get her to relax as he brought out his stethoscope to listen to her lungs. Her lung sounds appeared to be clear in all lobes anterior, lateral, and posterior. The probable cause for her difficulty breathing was the pain that came from the bruises on her chest.

Guilt immediately flooded him as he dug into his suitcase to find his antipyretics and painkillers to help lower the fever and pain. He does not regret performing CPR to save her, but it did not mean he felt nothing toward the bruises he had inflicted on her body. With the sound of her raspy breaths, Leorio swore that he would do all he can do to get this girl back on her feet again.

From that day to the next two days, Leorio watched over her without rest. It was not until the third night did the other 2 boys decide to intervene when Leorio showed no signs of resting despite the fact her fever had finally broke. Kurapika had to manhandle Leorio out of the room for him to get some rest after being awake for almost 36 hours. The stubborn man did not pass out until he got Kurapika and Gon to pinky swear to watch over his new patient.

Currently, the first watch that night was Kurapika, who decided to spend most of the night finishing his book on poisonous plants. The night was calm and fresh after the storm from a few days ago making it a good night to read a good book.

For the next few hours, the teenage boy alternated from checking the girl's temperature and replacing the cloth on her forehead to reading his book. The pattern he set was easy and rhythmic, so he easily lost himself in his musings until he felt a pair of eyes on him.

"He axalo ug?" *1

Surprised, Kurapika lowered his book to stare at the girl who stared right back at him. For the first time, the young man could see that the girl had hazel eyes. He also noted that her face was not as flush as it was before, but her lips were cracked and dry again. Getting up, Kurapika approached the nightstand next to her and refilled her glass of water and handed it to her.

Hazel eyes stared at him and the glass of water for a few moments before carefully taking it to drink. Kurapika made sure to hold the glass for her still just in case she tried to drink too fast. When she was done, the girl spoke to him again.

"Holo axam Pum?" *2

Hearing the strange language again confirmed that Kurapika was not just hearing things.

"Hello. My name is Kurapika."

The girl almost jumped out of her bed when she heard him speak. He took notice that she was just as surprised to hear his language as much as he was to hear hers. The young girl paused a moment and slowly spoke again.

"Gennistiwaxa? Wheraxa? Caxan ug uctolchaxact axanythick zaxat Pum axam spoaxakick lidd jed?" *3

Two of the first words, from what Kurapika could tell, were possibly the girl's attempt to speak a different language or dialect. Strangely, the first word sounded almost like a butched version of hello, but he can't tell. Before he would do anything further with her, the cautious boy decided to test her.

Without changing the expression on his face, which was neutral, Kurapika grasped her left hand in his and spoke.

"If you do not tell me who you are and how you came to be here in 5 seconds, I am going to break the fingers in your hand."

5… Her eyes shifted to stare at their joined hands.

4…... She continued to start at his hand confused.

3… She stopped looking down to stare puzzly at his face.

2….. He gently squeezed her hand with his left hand.

1….. She looked down at her left hand being held by his, and looked back at his face with a bit of annoyance.

…. An awkward silence passed before she spoke…..

"Reet wholo funge, Pum peniz gned haxat ug axalo saxayick fut Pum loi ox peniz riko zaxat ug axalo laxactemrupp klaxaffick vupp whaxact pi axandick axarr woild. Se rot ke!" *4

She shook her hand out of his and he let her. From what he can tell, she really cannot understand what he had just said. There was no sense of panic or fear that he can sense while holding her hand and her pulse did not change. She didn't even flinch when he squeezed her hand like he was about to crush it. Sighing, he decided to see if they can find a way to communicate.

Pointing to his chest with his thumb, the teenager slowly pronounced his name.

"KU-RA-PI-KA, Kurapika"

The dark haired girl blinked at him at first until he did it a couple more time for her to understand what he was doing. She pointed to herself and repeated.

"Cor-RAY-pe-TAA?"

He shook his head as he directed her hand to point at him and repeated his name twice more. Almost immediately, her eyes light up as she finally understood what he was doing. After a couple of stumbles she was able to say his name correctly with a heavy accent. She was pretty happy when he finally smiled at her in approval for saying his name correctly.

Strangely, the happy smile slipped off her face as she suddenly stared at him blatantly. Her hazel eyes scanned his face and figure as if she was searching for something. Kurapika remained calm, but he tensed just enough to move if something were to happen. Their odd staring contest lasted a bit longer than was normal, but the moment passed when she softly giggled to herself while shaking her head.

Hazel eyes met gray ones as she smiled again and pointed to herself.

"AH-ME-SEA-AH"

She repeated the syllables a couple of times slow before Kurapika understood how to say her name.

"Amica?" The girl clapped her hands in happiness and nodded her head enthusiastically.

Seeing as they were finally making progress, Amica pointed to the water pitcher gesturing to him to tell her what it is called.

Glancing out of the window, Kurapika could see that they had a few more hours until dawn. He sighed. Well, at least he can kill some time teaching her some basic phrases to make things easier.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys. I noticed that you wanted to know was being said by Amica so here is it. Also, I got this crazy language from the Gibberish Translator; the point of it is that Kurapika and everyone else should not be able to understand her AT ALL, so I found a way to make you guys feel the same way.

Here are the translation for those who want them:

*1 (Who are you?)

*2 (Where am I?)

*3 (Konnichiwa? Hola? Can you understand anything that I am saying right now?)

*4 (Look here bucko, I don't know what you are saying but I really don't like that you are randomly grabbing my hand and acting all weird. So let go!)


	3. Chapter 3: Very Lost

Two days have passed since Amica had recovered from her fever, and figuring where she came from was still a mystery to everyone. Even with the difficulty of communicating, having her recognizing a map to point out where she came from should have been easy, but it was not. At first they tried to see if she could draw, or do charades to explain where she was from, but none of what she did made any sense to them. All of her gestures, drawings, and maps that she drew were so alien and foreign that even the Captain, who is well traveled, could not make head or tail of it. The black haired girl did not let this deter her as she looked at every book and map that the Captain had available on his ship to see if she could recognize anything.

It was during this time did Katzo came by with his old flip phone. Amica dumped everything that she was doing in order to snatch it from him. Immediately, she began to dial multiple numbers, but each number lead to multiple dead ends. When she dialed the last number, Amica's mood completely plummeted as she returned the phone to Katzo.

The dark haired girl began to withdrawal from them. Choosing to stay in the cabin by herself to lay in bed and stare out at the window to the sea. She hadn't moved from her spot for most of the day, and there was no more progress being made about what to do with her once they reached Dolle Harbor tomorrow. So Captain rounded up the boys to have a meeting.

"So is there a Lost and Found for foreigners who speak gibberish in the city that we are docking at tomorrow?"

Kurapika scoffed at Leorio's ignorant question. The 19 year-old glared at the sassy blonde irked.

"Just because she speaks a different language does not mean we just can dump her wherever is convenient."

"Yeah, yeah! I know, but if you think about it we can't spend all of our time helping her look for her family, or friends. We are in the middle of trying to take the Hunter's Exams, which is not a place for a girl like her!"

Kurapika could not disagree with Leorio's logic. It is true that they don't have time to comb the city looking for someone that may know her. According to Captain, they still need to get to the start of the Hunter's Exam. Despite Leorio's crude way of saying it, Kurapika had to agree with him about dropping her off somewhere, so that they may carry on with their journey.

"I would not call it a Lost and Found, but there should be an embassy in Zaban City that she can go where they can better assist her. I believe that they have a database with vast amounts of information about the more remote clans and villages from around the world."

Captain nodded in agreement. "That's not a bad option, but I still feel that it is a bit unusual for her to be this unfamiliar with the world map. Is it possible that she has amnesia?"

The question was directed toward Leorio who hummed in thought. "It's possible. I can't be 100% sure that is the case without being able to communicate clearly with her. It may be best to have her go to the hospital for a check up and to see if her medical records are there as well."

The two teenagers nodded feeling that they now have a better idea of what to do with Amica once they all go their separate ways. The older male noticed that the youngest was being unusually quiet during their discussion. If anything, Gon appeared to be lost in deep thought.

"So Gon, what do you think we should do?" The bearded man asked. More curious about what this young boy is thinking.

Everyone turned their attention toward Gon, who looked to his friends with honest brown eyes.

"How about we ask her what she wants to do?"

Kurapika sighed while Leorio groaned. "Kid, isn't it obvious that talking to her is pretty much impossible? She can't read, write, or speak in any language that we know. Heck! Even her charades are pretty crummy."

The blonde nodded. "I have to agree with Leorio, Gon. Amica seems to come from a culture that is very different from our own, so communicating with her is going to be complicated."

Gon looked to both of his friends and processed what they said before speaking. "But did you guys even try to ask her anyways? Even if it isn't easy, we should let her decide what she wants to do."

The red nosed man smirked as he saw how the other two boys paused at Gon's words. Its seems that both of the older teens had not even considered getting the girl's opinion about what she wants. The young boy had a surprising amount of wisdom and empathy for others that goes beyond his years, just like a certain someone. An image of an older looking Gon flashed before the Captain's mind.

"Hey Gon." The black haired boy turned to Captain. "How about you ask Amica what she wants to do once we dock at Dolle Harbor tomorrow?"

Perking up, Gon smiled excitedly.

"Okay! I already have an idea of how to ask her so that she will understand better." Without any further delay, the green cladded boy ran off to see the girl. Leorio looked to the captain of the ship.

"Do you really think he can do it?" The older man snorted in a short laugh as he lit his pipe and took a puff. "I believe that boy can do anything that he puts his mind too just like his Old Man."

When he arrived to the cabin, Gon could tell that Amica had not moved from her spot on the bed from this morning. She was still laying there while she blankly staring outside the window. Closing the door behind him, the younger boy approached the desk to the right side of the room and started to rummage through the mess to pull out a pen and paper. He could feel her eyes on him, but he decided to focus on his drawing. Once he was satisfied, he walked to her bed and sat on a chair next to her.

Immediately her hazel eyes softened when she looked at him. Even without words, Gon could tell that she enjoyed his presence, especially more than Leorio and Kurapika. The young woman is usually more tense with them are around, but Gon could not blame Amica because they sometimes have entire conversations that are about her in front of her face like she isn't there. The dark haired girl may not be able to understand what they are saying about her, but Gon can tell that Amica felt excluded and lost when they talked amongst themselves. When that happens, Gon tries to make silly faces to her until she starts to smile, or laugh.

Gon picked up his drawing from his lap and placed it onto Amica's for her to hold while he pointed to his first image.

"We are docking tomorrow at Dolle Harbor. Leorio, Kurapika, and I are taking the Hunter Exams, but we want to know what you want to do once we get there?"

Gon had drawn a ship that looked to be docking at a harbor. He had to act out the next day that they will be leaving the ship. To represent the Hunter's Exam, the only simplified way Gon could think of representing exam was drawing of Leorio, Kurapika and himself taking a paper test with the Hunter symbol on it. The last figure he drew was of a girl with long black hair getting off the ship looking confused and a bunch of question marks surrounding her. He made sure she understood that the girl in his drawing was her by pointing at her and to his drawing a few times.

After he finished explaining to the best of his abilities, Gon waited for her to process the information. The observant boy noted that her eyes light up in understanding as she gazed at his cartoon-like drawings, but her eyes were drawn to the symbol for the Hunter's Association. Hazel eyes traced the XX with the red filling the space between the x's. The woman stared at that symbol long and hard until she suddenly turned to Gon with a determined look on her face while repeatedly pointing at the symbol.

"Uhh? You want to take the exam too?" Gon took the paper back and drew an arrow connecting her to the image of the symbol with the 3 of them taking the exam. He could tell she felt conflicted about the drawing, but the limitation she had for expressing her thoughts made her frustrated. Amica took the pen and paper from Gon and flipped the paper over to draw herself and their group (Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika) walking toward the Hunter symbol together. The next image she drew was her being separate from them while they take a test, but she was still heading toward the symbol. A light bulb turned on in Gon's spiked head.

"Oh, I think I get it. You want to come with us to Hunter's Exam, but not take the exam. You need to meet someone from the Hunter Association?"

Gon grabbed the paper as he talked to draw her going to the Hunter Association (his drawing was the Hunter symbol attached to a building with her walking in) and talking to someone in the building. Amica smiled large and nodded vigorously. He smiled with her and nodded his head.

"Sure! You can come with us! We will make sure you make it to the Hunter's Association safe and sound!"

Her hazel eyes brightened up as she pulled Gon into a tight hug as he felt the relief go through her body. The younger of the two accepted the hug enjoying her warm embrace, which reminded him so much of his Auntie Mito.

"Eh vupp kew! Ug axalo sust pit swook feupp. Pum revo ug se vust Gon!" *1

The girl promptly kissed Gon on the cheek before grabbing the paper and going out of the cabin. Gon could hear her talking excitedly to a confused Kurapika and Leorio, who can't understand what she is telling them. Gon smiled to himself before running out to help Amica explain. He couldn't help, but think that things are going to be a bit different with Amica around.

* * *

AN: Here is more translation:

*1 (Oh my god! You are such a sweet boy. I love you so much Gon!)


	4. Chapter 4: The Exam

Dolle Harbor was bustling in the late morning with merchants and shoppers. Leorio and Kurapika stood out of the way of the fast moving crowds to wait for Gon, who was talking to Captain. Amica squatted next to them drawing in a small black notebook with a pen.

Just before she had left the ship, Captain gave it to her as a way to make it easier to communicate. Amica teared up and gave the old man a big hug surprising him, which he returned with his own grandfatherly embrace. Ever since she received the book she had been doodling/writing in it not allowing anyone to see what she is doing. Even Leorio's best efforts to get a peek got him a kick in the shins.

When Gon came back, Amica looked up from her drawing, stood, and started walking in the opposite direction from the buses heading to Zaban City.

"No Amica! We go this way! The buses are going to leave to Zaban City that's where we need to go!"

Black hair twirled around her short stature as Amica did a 180 to gaze at Leorio and where he was pointing before shaking her head and pointing to where she was heading. Leorio was instantly annoyed. He had little patient when it came to dealing with Amica because of the lack of communication, but for some weird reason she acted very sassy with Leorio. Gon and Kurapika saw it as her way of teasing and/or having fun with the tall stubborn man, especially when he makes it very easy to do so. There is also the fact that they butt heads pretty easily, despite the teasing because she can be just as stubborn as him once her mind is made up.

Amica stubbornly stood her ground and did not move. The bespeclated man glared down at her as he twirled his arms exaggeratedly toward the buses.

"We Need To Go This Way, Amica! This Way!"

The dark haired girl snorted at him which was almost caused the doctor-in-training to have an aneurysm. He marched to her and grabbed her arm to drag her over to the buses. She began wiggling to get out of his grasp while loudly saying "No" repeatedly (one of the few words that Kurapika was able to teach her). Before the two could start a ruckus in the middle of the market, Gon jumped in between them to play as the peacemaker.

"Wait Leorio! The Captain actually told me that we need to head for the tallest pine tree which is over there!"

Gon pointed toward the direction that Amica was trying to walk in. Leorio snorted.

"That's not where we're supposed to go! They told us that the Hunter's Exam is somewhere in Zaban City which is in that direction."

Gon smiled at Leorio. "I believe the Captain was telling us the truth about the tree and that's where Amica and I will go." Offering Amica his hand, the girl placed hers in his as she smirked at Leorio, who was beet red from anger, and they both start walking toward the tree.

Leorio crossed his arms and turned to look at his friend. "Well, I'm going to take the bus still. You coming Kurapika?"

The shorter teen shook his head and glanced in the direction that the other two went.

"I have a feeling that those two are heading in the right direction. I trust Gon and I am curious about what he will do next. And," Kurapika narrowed his eyes slightly. "There is something odd about Amica."

Leorio blinked in surprise. "What else is so odd about her besides the fact that she is a complete foreigner and an annoying brat?"

Still gazing in the direction that Gon and Amica were walking Kurapika answered. "She knows more than she is letting on. I don't know what it is, but I am going to keep an eye on her for now."

With that Kurapika ambled off and Leorio walked in the direction of the buses. Though it was not long until Leorio ran after the other three to face the challenges to get to the Hunter's Exam.

_Phase 1 of Hunter Exam_

"You are not taking the exam?"

Bean stared at the girl in front of him as he held onto the tag with the number 406 that she pushed away when he tried to hand it to her. Gon stepped up after to talk to small green figure.

"Actually Amica is not here to take the exam, but she wants to go to the Hunter's Association. I think she wants to talk to someone there."

Gon gestured to Amica. The young woman took this as her cue as she opened her little notebook to the page she wanted and showed it to the shorter man in the dark suit. Carefully, Bean analyzed the page and was astounded. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio tried to look at the page, but Amica snapped the book closed and held it to her chest.

"How do you know this person?"

The dark haired girl elbowed Kurapika to speak for her and he sighed and turned to Bean to explain.

"Mr. Bean let me just explain Amica's situation first. We saved her from drowning at sea during a storm. She does not speak, or understand our language, which makes it difficult for us to decipher what she wants to communicate, or tell us where she came only thing she has been able to communicate to us is wanting to go to the Hunter's Association, so we thought it would be best to bring her with us to meet someone who works for them."

The small green man was silent, deep in thought before glancing at Amica who looked nervously back at him. He continued to stare at her in as if seeing something he did not expect to see in a disheveled 5 foot 2 girl wearing overly baggy clothes and lacking shoes. He suddenly pulled out a phone and to dial a number while waving to the boys, "The three of you should go with the group. I am going to contact my boss and I'll keep Miss Amica company."

When he turned away to talk to the other person on the line, Kurapika gestured to Amica that she was to be with Mr. Bean (which Kurapika made sure she knew his name and had her say it repeatedly until it sounded right). He ended it with pointing to himself and the other two to wave goodbye to her while pointing to the group of Hunter examinees.

Amica's face instantly drooped after realizing that they are finally parting ways. The blonde was stunned when she leapt onto him to give him a bear hug with a kiss on the cheek. She did the same to Leorio who blushed in embarrassment. With Gon she did not jump on him (probably because they were almost the same height), but she hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Pum wisk ug kuys axarr zo rung din zo welrd focaxauso Pum gned zis wirr fo pit ibbicurt Oxaxam, fut Pum gned ug kuys wirr plovaxair. Ug axarmech axarwaxays pe." *1

She grinned and waved while stepping away from them. The boys took this as their cue to leave and waved goodbye as they joined the large group who are participating for the Hunter's 287th Exam.

Amica stopped waving as soon as Gon and the others disappeared into the crowd. The beaming girl became quiet and neutral. She stood still for a moment before backing away from the rest of the group to be as far away as she could possibly be, which was the dark cave wall. Once she reached the wall, Amica leaned her small back against it and slide to the ground.

The little black notebook in her hands was opened to a blank page where her dexterous hand set about drawing and writing. Hazel green eyes darted from her notebook and to the group of numerous people.

The change was almost immediate.

The tension in her shoulders relaxed and a sense of calm washed over her body. She stared at the group of Hunter examinees and observing them with open intrigue. Noting all the color and unique physiques as well as the quirky personalities in her book. For the first time in several days, Amica felt like she was in her own element. Being able to indulge in her hobby of drawing and writing her thoughts, feelings, and her surroundings was like breathing fresh air for the first time. Even the constant migraine that had persisted ever since she had woken up after nearly drowning had reduced to a tolerable throb.

This slight relief almost had her cry. Despite all the times she had smiled and/or acted bratty to Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio over this past week, Amica had pushed down all the fear and pain she felt into a tiny ball in the middle of her being. Gazing down at her paper, she noticed wet smears on the sketches she made. Smiling to herself, the tired young woman wiped her tears away in order to resume her people watching while she waited for the green man to finish his phone call.

The moment of peace was broken as a sharp cold knife stabbed her in the chest.

Grabbing her chest in a silent scream, her hazel eyes flashed toward a pair of amused yellow eyes. Disbelief and terror bloomed in her stomach as Amica realized the pain in her heart was caused by the pink haired man standing in the crowd staring directly at her. The air around her felt heavier, especially around her chest, as the sound of her raspy breathing filled her ears. She was not sure how her face looked like, but the man with yellow snake eyes curled his lips into a cruel twisted grin as if amused to see her suffer.

Suddenly, the image of her writhing in pain under his heeled shoes invaded her mind and before she could feel anything about it something just clicked. Instantaneously, her vision swarm with a pink haze that shattered and scattered away like cherry blossom petals blown in a gust of wind. The pain in her chest lessened and she could breath a little easier. Sweat poured from everywhere as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"あなたは大丈夫ミスミカさんですか" *2

Tiredly looking up, Amica saw a concerned looking Mr. Bean staring down at her. She stared at him, hoping that he would understand that she doesn't understand him at all. He understood after a couple of seconds and smiled kindly with a hand extended out to help Amica stand up. Gratefully, she grasped his hand but twitched to a halt when a familiar throbbing in her chest burned followed by a man's anguished screams. Every single hair stood on edge as she stood up. The dark haired girl didn't have to look in the clown's direction to know that it was all his doing.

She was thankful that the small green man had the decency to turn her away from the source of cruelty and screaming. All she could do was meekly follow his prompting to quickly leave that dark cave behind as soon as possible.

Once they reached the surface, Amica's legs gave out as she shook all over. Bean began to fuss and flutter about her in panic unsure of what to do, which didn't do much to help her calm down. What did help was being as far away from that psychopath as possible.

When she could stand again, Bean guided her to a chair in the restaurant and he got her a glass of water and gestured for her to stay and drink while he left. She nodded and obediently sipped her water, then drank bigger gulps when she realized how thirsty she was. Having water stirred the hunger that she didn't realize having as well, and like magic a bowl of steaming pork ramen was placed in front of her. A white gloved hand held a pair of chopsticks out to her.

Her eyes followed the hand up to see that it was Bean with a polite smile and a sense of comfort in his large eyes.

Instantly she relaxed. She could tell that Bean did not mean her harm, and was trying to take care of her even without knowing who she is. Amica's stomach growled. She took the offered chopsticks with a quiet thanks (courtesy of Kurapika's teachings) and dug in.

Bean sat across from her while silently observing her as she scarfed down the food like a starved dog. He was polite enough to not say, or express any disgust, but he did glance at his phone and responded to text messages every once in a while.

The large bowl was licked clean along with 3 glasses of water before she was too stuffed to want more. It was funny how thirsty she was, but she figured out that being dehydrated was the cause of her migraines. They disappeared as soon as she finished all her water and food.

Feeling like a million bucks, Amica turned to Bean who was now standing to help her out of her chair which she was happy to let him do. He paid for the food, not before she bowed deeply to thank the chef and Bean, and the two of them left the restaurant and into the busy streets of Zaban City during the lunchtime rush.

It was from there that Bean took over and leading Amica through the crowds until they came across a general store. The green man pushed her inside the store pulled out a golden credit card to show her and waved his hand to all the clothes and other accessories. He had clearly expressed what was happening, but Amica did not feel comfortable about it. It was random and almost felt like there was a catch to this whole deal.

However, at the same time, Bean could be taking pity on her poor state of dress and hygiene. She was able to glance at her reflection in the mirror and was horrified to see a figure similar to the girl from The Ring dressed in large dirty shirt and baggy pants and no shoes. For the first time, the young adult realized how much of a mess she was, and that was deeply depressing.

After that, Amica did not hesitate. She set out on a mission to get everything she needed. Amica got basic clothing in her size, style, comfort, and durability. She also added a pair of boots, toiletries, some non perishable snacks, a backpack, a notebook, a sketchbook, and basic coloring pencils. All of this took her a couple of hours as she tried to be quick, cheap as possible, and get everything she would need if she had to hit the road. Bean did not even bat an eye at the little mountain of supplies and clothing as he swiped the card.

Just when she thought that was the end of that, Bean lead her to a bathhouse and urged her to go in with her new set of clothing and shoes. Amica did not have to even think about the offer and indulged herself by scrubbing herself at least 3 times before soaking for almost an hour.

The guilt of making the kind green bean wait for her had her finish up the bath and change into clothing that fit her. A quick glance at the mirror displayed a young woman wearing a baby blue long sleeved shirt, dark gray hiking pants with black combat boots as well as her brown waterproof traveling backpack full with her toiletries and writing/sketching supplies. Lastly, her long black hair was done in a french braid to keep her face clear. Giving herself a thumbs up, Amica quickly left the changing room to go outside.

Dashing out of the bathhouse, Amica found Bean ending a phone call appearing to be bothered. The emotion on his face vanished when he saw her and smiled kindly to her once again. She bowed deeply again to show her thanks, and Bean waved his hand in front of him in embarrassment.

"あなたは本当に私に感謝してはいけません！これはすべて議長のお金です。それに加えて、私はあなたに起こりそうなことは楽しい経験にはならないと思います。深刻なことが起こらないことを願っています。" *3

His words and meaning went right over her head, but she could tell he was concerned about something. Amica can only hope that the concern that he is feeling is not being directed toward her because that can only mean that more trouble awaits her in the near future.

* * *

AN: I just want to say that the Japanese in this chapter is something I googled, and someone pointed out that it is robotic and not organic in actual conversation in Japanese so I apologize for that. I really have no idea how to make that better unless a native speaker can give me a hand. In addition, I would like to say that I desperately tried hard to find a HunterxHunter font/language that I could use in my fanfiction but there was none, so as a replacement I am using Japanese for when HxH characters talk to Amica.

Without further ado here are this chapters translations:

1* (I wish you guys all the luck in the world because I know this will be a difficult Exam, but I know you guys will prevail. You almost always do.)

2* (Are you alright Miss Amica?)

3* (You must not really thank me! This is all the chairman's money. In addition to that, I feel that what is likely to happen to you will not be a pleasant experience. I hope that nothing serious happens.)


	5. Chapter 5: Fatigue

**AN: Edited 08-09-2020; just added a little more detail because my sister told me my transition was too sudden. Enjoy!**

* * *

After being fed, clean, and clothed, Amica was starting to feel like her old self again albeit a little tired. Mr. Bean was quick to notice her exhausted state and quickly led her to a nice hotel and a quaint room. He mimed to her to wait and rest in the room while he made phone calls in the room adjacent to her. More relaxed than she had been a long time, Amica hastily removed her bag and her boots before plopping on her soft bed and closing her eyes.

In what felt like the next moment, Amica was being gently shaken awake. Annoyed, she groaned and rolled away to only fall off the bed onto the carpeted floor. Groggily, Amica got up about to yell at the person bothering her, but stopped short once she noticed a guilty looking Mr. Bean. Amica was abruptly reminded that this was not her bed, or even her world.

Jarred and slightly depressed, the woman hugged herself and looked around the room taking in that it was getting darker so she guessed that it must be late evening. Even with a few hours rest, Amica still felt tired like she had never taken a nap at all. Mr. Bean was kind enough to let the quiet woman regain her composure before gesturing to her that they needed to leave.

The gentle green being allowed her to freshen up and pack before leaving the hotel. From there, Mr. Bean and Amica jumped into a taxi and drove on for a couple of hours. The tired woman attempted to stay awake to enjoy the changes in landscape, but passed out. She only woke up when she felt the car had stopped at their destination. Mr. Bean was a gentlebean and helped her out of the taxi. Luckily for her, he held onto her because a wave of dizziness hit causing her knees to buckle. Amica groaned as she leaned on her green friend until her vision stopped spinning. It didn't take long for her to regain her balance and she relinquished her hold on the shorter man. Mr. Bean muttered soothing words to her that she assumed her questions of whether she was okay, which she just nodded and smiled to him reassuringly. Her head still hurt a bit, but she can handle it at least for now.

In an attempt to divert her attention from her throbbing head, Amica found herself gazing at her surroundings. She was surprised to see that they were on a plateau where a large number of people appear to be enjoying some boiled eggs by a large, grinning blimp. She scanned the group of people before she saw a few familiar faces. Happy to see her favorite boys, the young woman jogged over.

Gon was the first to see her and waved alerting the other guys around him to take notice of her. When she reached them, she gently hugged Leorio, Kurapika, and lastly Gon while also checking for any injuries. When Amica finished her quick examination, Gon pulled her attention to a boy about her height with wild white hair and cat-like purple eyes who he repeatedly introduced as Killua. From the annoyed look on his face, Amica could tell this kid was going to act like a brat, especially after he turned to Gon to say something that sounded pretty snarky about her. A little peeved, Amica was about to pinch his pale cheek when she noticed something glowing in the higher part of this Killua's forehead under his bangs. She thought at first that it was the trick of light on his glossy, fair hair, but no matter how she looked at it the light was still coming out of his head.

Alarmed, Amica gestured to Killua to touch his forehead. Confused and annoyed, Killua ignored her. The woman huffed and pointed directly over the glowing light on his forehead. It was then that a small static shock grazed her pointed finger and caused both herself and Killua to jolt away from each other in response.

Instantly, Amica's world tilted sideways in slow motion. She didn't know what was happening to her frozen body, but all she could do was focus on Gon's smiling face morph into surprise and fear. The next second her gaze was consumed by a pair of laughing snake eyes before everything went dark.

* * *

Gon and his friends stiffened up in shock and wariness when Hisoka suddenly appeared in front of them with an unconscious Amcia in his arms. Leorio was the first to recover from the shock by snarling at the clown.

"What the hell are you doing? Let her go, you creep!"

Smirking like a cat with his canary, Hisoka used his free hand to reveal several long golden pins between his fingers. "It appears my friend got a little too excited throwing his pins. I was just picking them up for him."

Several heads turned to glance at the tall man with pins in his face (#301), who looked as if he hadn't even lifted his finger.

Before Leorio could burst into more shouting, a sharp clapping resonated in the air. The chairman of the Hunter Association leisurely approached the tall pink haired clown.

"Now, now. Let's not get too carried away here. We all just finished the 2nd Phase of the Exam and we still need to hurry to the next part. We don't have that much time left. Now chop, chop!"

Netero stood in front of Hisoka with his arms out. "Can I have my guest back?" Hisoka stared at the old man for a few moments before dropping the deadweight into the shorter man's arms and walking away.

Gon ran up to Netero, his face full of worry. "Is Amica going to be alright?" The young boy easily sensed that the woman was not faring well. Her face was pale and she was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Leorio rushed over as well to check on her. The small woman had a thready pulse, labored breathing, and an abnormally cool temperature. Leorio bit back a curse. "She doesn't look so good. Let me take care of her. I am a pre-med student with experience in the medical field."

The older teen, with his arms out to take the woman, expected the carefree old man to hand her over to him, but instead the bearded man just laughed and turned toward his blimp. On the way, he handed Amica to Buhara and gestured him to board the airship.

"Now don't you worry, young man! She will be alright with a little bit of rest."

Leorio followed behind desperately, "Sir, I think Amica could be going into shock! She needs medical attention right now!"

The old man stopped and glanced back at the small group following him (Leorio, Gon, Kurapika, and reluctantly Killua). Netero turned toward the sleeping young woman and placed his hand on her forehead for a brief moment before pulling away. "Her temperature is fine and her complexion looks pretty good to me."

Leorio was about to retort just as Kurapika elbowed him in the ribs. The bespectacled man almost chewed the shorter blonde out before Kurapika nudged him to check Amica in the arms of the large Examiner. Leorio assessed Amica again only to be shocked to see that what the chairman said was true. Amica didn't look like she was at Death's door anymore. Her skin had more color, her pulse was normal, and her breathing slow and rhythmic. She appeared to be resting peacefully.

"She is okay?..."

Leorio gawked in surprise at the sudden change, while the chairman smiled before continuing to board the airship with Buhara.

"Like I said she just needs her rest. From what I heard she's had a rough few days so she must be exhausted. She will be safe in my care. Don't worry too much and focus on the Hunter Exam if you want to pass."

With that, everyone watched as Buhara and the Chairman boarded the ship. Everyone else eventually followed suit while most of them pondered about just what had happened. Meanwhile, the very few that understood what had transpired kept quiet and were more intrigued about what fate will befall the mysterious woman.

* * *

**AN: Hi guys! Long time no see! Sorry for being late to update. Like I always do, I run out of inspiration and motivation pretty easily with my stories, but I started rewatching the anime series again and wanted to continue writing this. I think I have a few chapters in me, so please stay tuned! Thanks!**

**P.S. I'm gonna start working on the next chapter already! BTW!**


End file.
